Belong Together
by harley-kenickie
Summary: A scene at Frosty's toward the end of their summer after graduating from Rydell High. The gang comes for one of their last farewell get togethers before Kenickie and Rizzo leave for a shocking new place. While also sharing their own plans for the future and life. They are starting to realize that they might belong together but might not always be together as moods turn sour. R/K


"Ain't that a bite, Kenick?" Betty Rizzo walked away from her boyfriend. Kenickie was leaned against the outside wall of Frosty's smoking the rest of his cigarette. Betty continued to walk to towards Greased Lightening. No looking back.

Kenickie threw his cigarette down swiftly, "What? This is the third time I've brought it up sense the carnival. You said yes then, and now it a no?"

Betty leaned against the drivers side door and waited for him to catch up, "We're not getting circled. I'm too young to have a diamond ring on my finger."

He let out a sigh of relief, resting his hands on either side of her on top of the car. Kenickie smirked down on his spicy girlfriend with glee wrapped well around his eye. He pressed up closer to Betty.

"Why are you so happy if I said no?" Betty eyed him wearily. He never acted out of his normal 'T-Bird' façade unless they were absolutely alone. Here, in Frosty's parking lot, they definitely were not. Cars were entering and exiting the lot while people flowed out of the diner to get some fresh air and have a smoke. Betty was utterly shocked.

"Betty, you're sayin' no 'cause we're young. Not because you don't want to," Kenickie rested his forehead against hers, "I'd take that sort of rejection over any other kind right now."

He had called her by her first name and not her nickname, causing chills to go down her spine. There were only a few times he would call her Betty, and out in public was certainly not one of them. She had to admit she sort of enjoyed seeing him like this, around actual people and not in the car or her bedroom.

"Cool it, would ya'?" Betty gave him a quick peck on the lips, or at least quick for them, "Are we going back in or..."

Kenickie looked thoughtfully at her, then his face turned into one of a hurt or lost dog, "I would say no but, uh, I'm starvin' and you said you ain't had time to go to the store this week."

"Well, it's a good thing the summers almost over. I can finally leave that hellhole, and we can get outta this city," Betty held onto his shoulder as if her life could slip away if he did, even for a second, "Don't forget we are not telling them about my acting scholarship, too."

"I know, baby. I'm glad I got that job so we at least have something to tell them. I don't like lying to them as much as you do but I understand why you won't tell nobody else." Kenickie told her the truth. Allowing her to ease up because he knew and respected her wishes thoroughly.

He went in for another kiss before pulling her back into the diner to meet up with the gang once again.

Marty and Sandy were chatting at the jukebox, waving at Betty as the couple passed them on the way to the group of tables occupied by their closest friends. Putzie along with his girl, Jan, were dancing tightly together next to three tables sloppily pushed together. Danny and Sonny were talking across from each other on the opposite side of the row of tables the love birds were next to. The more dysfunctional couple of the group finally retook their seats next to Danny, Kenickie next to his oldest pal of course. Leaving Betty to be next to the two buffoons slow dancing. Kenickie kept his arm draped around her shoulders though; as to not make her feel left out as he butted into Sonny and Danny's conversation.

"You wanna' go ask Vi for some ice cream, Jan?" Putzie resembled a toddler asking for permission form his parents. Jan giggled like the adolescent school girl she still was at heart. Without needing a reply, Putzie pulled her by the hand down to the gray haired woman cleaning a booth next to the jukebox. Betty could no longer make out their words, leaving her to have to listen in on the boys chatter next to her. She nonchalantly pulled out her powder and checked herself in the small mirror.

Kenickie had come in on a conversation about hubcaps and oil. Since school had let out nearly three months ago, Sonny had finally gotten his own set of wheels but continued to have trouble with it. He was always needing help from the T-Birds to get it running or to stop squeaking. In the spirit of his new cheery mood, Kenickie told Sonny what he needed to do and told him he was sorry he couldn't help him out more due to the fact that him and Betty were leaving in just a week. Sonny appreciated the effort non the less, but in his own way.

Danny turned to Kenickie when Marty came bouncing into Sonny's lap, "You cool?"

Kenickie kept his eyes toward Danny but lightly clutched Betty's shoulder tighter and smiling a bit bigger than usual. Danny knit his eyebrows together, trying to decode his own best friends behavior. Kenickie answered the question simply, "Never better."

Betty smiled to herself as Sandy continued to talk to Marty, Sonny, and her about her plans of moving closer to the beach with Danny after they finish college. Which they just so happened to be going to the same place. It's amazing how many strings one Australian family could pull to get that one to work. Considering Danny's reputation and lack of work ethic over the first three years of his high school career. Marty countered Sandy's story with her and Sonny's own plans as if no one had heard them before.

"Well, I'm glad Sonny's workin' at that gas station down the street this comin' season. That means I get more free time to draw before we get enough money to get a place of our own. I even got a job waitressing here too so it'll go by faster." Marty pecked Sonny on the cheek.

"Wonder how French is doing at that new beauty school.." Betty thought out loud. Jan and Putzie pulled up chairs to the tables end along with their ice cream; joining the group conversation. Sandy nervously sipped at her smoothie.

Jan shoveled some chocolate into her mouth, swallowed, and added her insight on the subject, "She phoned me yesterday. Said Doody finally got a job after the few weeks of them bein' there. Didn't say what it was though."

The gang looked between one another as each thought of what he could possibly be doing up state at a job. Betty leaned in more towards Kenickie, letting him know she wasn't in the best of moods now that they were talking about her best friend who wasn't there to join in on the going away celebrations anymore.

"She's fine," Kenickie said to ease his girls mind, "It's Frenchie, she got it covered."

Jan finished her ice cream and stretched back. Putzie quickly moved out of the way so himself and his ice cream would go unharmed. Sandy continued to drink her smoothie, in a deep thought. Marty and Sonny were having their own talk in the corner of the group. Danny lit a cigarette and offered Kenickie and Betty one. Of course Kenickie accepted but Betty surprisingly denied.

Kenickie took a hit before whispering into her ear, "Frenchie's fine. You know that, so what's botherin' ya' baby?"

Betty shook her head, and mouthed 'later'. Implying they would talk about it some other time. This did not sit well in Kenickie but he also knew she just didn't want to talk about it in front of their friends. No mater how open, innocent, and carefree they were, Kenickie and Betty knew they could never be like that. They were the hard, silent, insulting couple and couldn't spoil that image for their friends. The group would not take the softer side of them very well.

"Well, Jan and I got into the local college, so we ain't goin' no where," Putzie pushed his empty bowl to the middle of the tables.

Danny's face lit up and he made eye contact with Kenickie and Betty, "That reminds me, where is it you guys are going again?"

Betty looked to Kenickie to answer that one, "Uh... North Carolina."

Marty gasped, "Why all the way across the country?"

Betty replied this time, "He got a.. really good job there..." The couple eyed each other warily.

"What is it?" Jan butted in. Betty was growing more worried.

Kenickie pushed back his hair, "Just a factory job. Pays good."

Sandy asked, "What're you goin' to do Rizz? All the way out there.."

Betty grew annoyed, "Are you guys writing a book or somethin'? I'm gunna find a job too."

"Like what though?" Sonny spoke up. Kenickie rubbed circles on Betty's back, attempting to calm her down.

Kenickie glanced around the table, "We're not sure yet, okay?"

The table grew quiet.

"You're taking all your cookies across the country for some guy?" Sandy chuckled as she recited Betty's own words about Sandy's story about last summer with Danny on the first day of school. This got a laugh out of all the girls. The good kind, not the pressured or 'I'm just laughing to be polite' kind of giggles. No, all the girls knew the story, and the looks on the guys faces seemed to make them laugh even harder. Betty laughed into Kenickie's side, hiding her face.

Putzie was riddled, "What?" while Danny continued to look at his girlfriend like she was an alien. Kenickie still held onto Betty's laughing frame as she continued her chuckles along with the other girls. Sonny somehow felt offended for Kenickie.

"That was too good, Sandy." Betty looked up across the table to give her props.

Sandy smiled back, "Couldn't pass it up."

Kenickie eyed Betty and spoke up, "Goin' to explain?"

This only made her go into another fit of laughs. Sandy answered him, "It's nothing. Really. Just something she said to me when we first met."

Marty and Jan giggled.

* * *

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think of it. There might be some grammatical or spelling errors. Remember some might be intentional while others are flukes. I love Kenickie and Rizzo. So please leave a review and a suggestion on whether to continue this story line all the way through to a good stopping point or leave it the way it is. Also, I've seen Grease multiple times, more than I can count and there are moments and times between or not on camera where there is a possible Kenickie/Rizzo moment or scene together. So if there's any you can point out and would like me to write a possible applicant for that scene, leave it in the review too. I really enjoy writing about these two. Sorry i'm not the funniest writer, too. In conclusion, review, and give suggestions on both topics please.. :x**


End file.
